thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Семь грехов и воздаяний (история)
: For other uses, see Seven Crimes and Punishments (значения) Seven Crimes and Punishments - история включенная в ограниченное издание альбома с таким же названием. Автором является Akuno-P. В ней рассказывается об Аллене Авадония, которой после уничтожения Леса Тысячелетнего Древа Наказанием, отправился встретиться с душами людей связанных с сосудами греха по поручению Сикла. is a story included in the limited edition version of an album of the same name, released on February 25, 2015. The story was written by Akuno-P. It follows Allen Avadonia after the annihilation of the Millennium Tree Forest by "Punishment", sent on a journey to meet the souls of individuals involved with the vessels of sin by Sickle. Plot Summary История начинается с текста из книги Бытия Старого Завета, библии Левина, в котором говорится о том, как в начале боги жили в раю, но были вынуждены бежать из-за разрушения и найти новый рай, который продлился всего тысячу лет после чего был уничтожен Злом. The story opens with a text from the Book of Genesis in the Old Testament of the Levin bible, describing how, in the beginning, the gods had lived in paradise before fleeing during its destruction and founding a new paradise, which lasted only a thousand years before being destroyed by Malice. Спасшиеся 4 бога и их 68 родственников начали создавать новый мир, пока не осталось только четыре бога и их 6 родственников. Затем бог солнца изгнал и запечатал богов близнецов и 6 родственников, оставив этот мир их творениям, а сам он ушел на небо, а бог земли заснул на земле. The surviving four gods and their sixty-eight kin began creating a new world until only the four gods and six of their kin remained. The sun god then banished and sealed away the twin gods and six kin, leaving the world to its creatures while it went into the sky and the earth god slept on the land. Затем Аллен Авадония рассказывает о том, что запомнил эти библейские стихи из-за скуки ожидания в течение пяти веков в Черной Коробке под руководством бога солнца Сикла. После того как мир был уничтожен наказанием, и черная коробка была открыта, Аллен поприветствовал Сикла. После того как он вылетел из коробки, Сикл рассказывает о том, что все души были притянуты обратно к Третьему Периоду из-за слияния с Адским Двором. Затем бог поручает ему рассмотреть истории тех, кто заключил контракт с демонами греха, чтобы вернуть души обратно в Райский Двор. Allen Avadonia then recounts how he memorized these biblical verses from the boredom of waiting for five hundred years in Black Box under the sun god "Sickle's" instruction. After the world's sudden destruction by "Punishment", the box is opened and Allen is greeted by Sickle. After flying out of the box, Sickle recounts that all the souls have been dragged down to the Third Period as it merges with the Hellish Yard. The god then tasks Allen with reviewing the history of certain individuals possessed by the Demons of Sin for his plan to restore the souls to Heavenly Yard. Отправленный увидеться с Элдом и Микаэлой, Аллен размышляет о своей бывшей любимой; за это Сикл отчитывает мальчика и указывает на его недостатки, прежде чем Аллен перемещается при помощи черного ящика. Бывший слуга появляется в казалось бы восстановившемся Лесу Тысячелетнего Древа; внутри его приветствует малиновка, Микаэла, и бесплотный Элд, объяснившие что они видят иллюзию леса созданную по их воспоминаниям. После Микаэла приводит Аллена к своему телу Тысячелетнему Древу и призывает сосуды грехов. Хотя Аллен пытается поговорить с Микаэлой наедине, она торопит его продолжать, и мальчик соглашается, принимая Меч Венома. Sent to visit Held and Michaela, Allen broods on his former crush; in response, Sickle chastises the child and points out his faults before Allen departs via Black Box. The former servant apparates at the seemingly restored Millennium Tree Forest; inside, Allen is greeted by a robin, Michaela, and a disembodied Held and the latter explains that they were seeing an illusion of the forest derived from their memories. Afterwards, Michaela leads Allen to her Millennium Tree body and summons the vessels of sin. Although Allen tries to speak with Michaela privately, she hurries him to continue and the boy acquiesces, taking the sword. Затем мальчика приветствует Демон Похоти; эти двое общаются, пржде чем переносят сознание Аллена к останкам Асмодина. Затем история рассказывает об инциденте вызванном Герцогом Сатериазисом Веноманией при жизни, и что привело его к смерти от сосуда греха. Прибыв в Ласаленд, Аллен направляется к особняку Веномании и зайдя в него вместе с демоном, встречается с герцогом окруженным женщинами. Герцог Веномания пытается выпроводить Аллена, прежде чем останавливается и понимает кто он. The boy is then greeted by the Demon of Lust; the two chat before the entity eventually takes Allen's consciousness to the remains of Asmodean.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue The story then recounts the incident caused by Duke Sateriasis Venomania in life, leading up to his death by a vessel of sin. Arriving in Lasaland, Allen is directed to Venomania's mansion and enters with the demon, meeting the lord of the manor surrounded by women. Duke Venomania attempts to drive Allen out before being stopped and realizing who he is. Сатериазис обсуждает с Алленом его имеющийся гарем, несмотря на потерю его сил, хотя тот горазде меньше прежнего, и они оба спорят об их точках зрения на похоть. Затем Аллен разговаривает с Мейли Вельзенией несмотря на протесты Сатериазиса. Поговорив с Мейлис о ее сложных чувствах к герцогу, мальчик готовится уйти, и прежде чем он это делает, Сатериазис просит его прислать к нему I.R, Аллен соглашается, несмотря на знание о том, что сущность колдуньи с тех пор полностью изменилась. Sateriasis discusses with Allen his having a harem despite losing his brainwashing power, albeit much smaller, and the two argue over their viewpoints of his lust. Allen then converses with Maylis Beelzenia despite Sateriasis' protests. After speaking to Maylis over her complex feelings for the Duke, Allen prepares to leave; before he does so, Sateriasis requests that he send I.R. to him. Allen agrees, despite knowing the sorceress' true nature has since changed entirely. Покидая особняк Аллен столкнулся с Гуминой Глассред на входе и поприветствовал ее. На его попытки поговорить с бывшим премьер-министром об их отношениях с Веноманией, Гумина пощекотала мальчика и зашла внутрь. Аллен утверждает, что ему с Демоном Похоти необходимо раньше покинуть дом Веномании, прежде чем они встрется со следующим гидом, Гензелем в ипоситаси Полло к шоку Аллена. После объяснений, что Демон Чревоугодия не может встретиться с Алленом так как был съеден Баникой, мальчик схватил Аллена за руку сразу же после того как Демон Похоти ушел и перенес его в Вельзению. Exiting the mansion, Allen encounters Gumina Glassred about to enter and greets her. Although attempting to talk to her and advise the former prime minister on her relationship with Venomania, Gumina brushes the boy off and goes inside. Allen argues the necessity of leaving early with the Demon of Lust, before the two are greeted by his next guide, Hänsel in the guise of Pollo, to Allen's shock. After explaining that the Demon of Gluttony couldn't meet Allen after being eaten by Banica, Hänsel grabs the other boy's arm as the Demon of Lust leaves and takes him to Beelzenia.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust Доставленный в особняк Кончиты Аллен наконец поговорил об их прошлой истории, прежде чем герцогиня подняла тему о порученной ему миссии от Сикла. В ответ Аллен спрашивает об ее мотивах стать демоном и ее действиях как Демона Чревоугодия, прежде чем Баника в свою очередь спрашивает о планах бога солнца. После этого она готовится отдохнуть и говорит Аллену, чтобы тот увиделся с Арте. Аллен отправляется в комнату, где были Гензель и Гретель и разговаривает с девочкой, принимающей облик Нэй Футапье при разговоре с ним. Brought to the site of the Conchita mansion, Allen eventually speaks with Banica over their past history before the former Duke brings up the topic of his mission from Sickle. In response, Allen questions her over her motivations for becoming a demon and her actions as the Demon of Gluttony, before Banica in turn questions him over the sun god's plans. Afterwards, she prepares to rest and directs Allen to visit Arte. The servant then goes into the room where Hänsel and Gretel are staying and speaks with Gretel, who takes the form of Ney Futapie as she talks with him. Попросив Аллена передать Рилиан ее пожелания, она отдает ему одно из Четырех Зеркал Люцифении, и Демон Гордыни относит его к месту бывшей Люцифении. Прибыв к Королевскому Люцифенскому Дворцу, Аллен заходит внутрь и встречается с Килом Фризисом, поговорив с ним прежде, чем Шартетта Ленгли утаскивет его помогать другим слугам с приготовлениями к ночной вечеринке. После того как все приготовления были завершенв, Аллен наблюдает за тем вкатывают гигантский торт, и Рилиан выпрыгивает прямо из него. Шокированный Аллен замечает, как Жермен наказывает и прогоняет принцессу за разрушенный торт, после слуга быстро следует за своей близняшкой. After telling Allen to give Riliane her regards, Gretel hands him one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia and the Demon of Pride takes him to the former site of Lucifenia.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony After finally arriving at the site of the Lucifenian Royal Palace, Allen steps inside and meets with Keel, speaking with him before Chartette forces him to help with preparations for the night's dinner party. After all the preparations are met, Allen watches as a gigantic cake is presented and Riliane bursts out of it. Shocked, Allen observes Germaine chastise and chase away the princess for ruining the cake, the servant soon chasing after his twin sister. Упустив Рилиан из виду, Аллен решает проверить ее комнату, и за ее пределами воссоединяется со своими мамой и папой. Эти двое разговаривают о текущей ситуации Аллена, прежде чем он приготавливается зайти в комнату сестры, но затем Арт и Анна падают на пол из-за Подарка, а затем и весь дворец. Аллен встречается с Клариссой, действующей в интересах Микаэлы, та объясняет, что созданный Маргаритой Восьмой Подарок - это причина по которой все заснули в Адском Дворе. Она убеждает его пойти с ней, дабы остановить Усыпляющую Принцессу, и они уезжают на Жозефине. Losing sight of Riliane, Allen thinks to check her room and outside it reunites with his mother and father. The two talk over Allen's current situation before finally Allen prepares to enter Riliane's room; at that moment Arth and Anne both collapse due to Gift, followed by the rest of the palace. Allen is then met by Clarith acting in Michaela's interests, who explains that Margarita's Eighth Gift is the cause of the souls in the Hellish Yard falling asleep. She convinces Allen to go with her to stop the Sleep Princess and the two of them ride off on Josephine.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Pride Прежде чем попасть в Торагайо, они встречаются с Гензелем в облике Леми Абеляра. Хотя он предлагает им помощь, он неоднократно это отрицает, пока он не отдает им сейчас уже пустую Заводную Куклу. Как только Аллен соглашается, гензель показывает, что кукла обожжена и пуста; затем Гензель обещает догнать их. Аллен и Кларисса едут на Жозефине до прибытия в Торагайо, после чего встречаются с Принцессой, но не способные ее остановить. Прежде чем проиграть, Аллен пытается подойти к душе, и почти засыпает, когда пояаляется Гензель и заключает Маргариту внутри Заводной Куклы. Before reaching Toragay, the two encounter Hänsel in the form of Lemy Abelard. Although offering his aid, he's repeatedly denied until he offers to give them the now empty Clockworker's Doll. As Allen acquiesces, Hänsel shows him how the doll is now burned and empty; the three of them then set out, Hänsel promising to catch up to them. Clarith and Allen then move out on Josephine until arriving in Toragay, meeting with the "Sleep Princess" and unable to reason with her. At a loss, Allen tries to approach the soul and is almost put to sleep before Hänsel reappears and traps Margarita in the Clockworker's Doll. После этого Аллен оплакиввает свою беспомощность в столкновении, но Гензель подбадривает его и уходит. Затем к Аллену приближается Демон Зависти, и они разговаривают. Попращавшись с Клариссой, Аллен верхом на демоне отправляется в Дзякоку. Подплыв к острову, Демон Зависти говорит о сдвигах пространства и времени из-за чего они прибыли раньше положенного. Войдя в Энбидзяку Аллен ищет Кайо Судо, но не в состоянии дойти до нее из-за простанственно-временных сдвигов. Afterwards, Allen bemoans his uselessness in the confrontation before Hänsel cheers him and leaves. Allen is then approached by the Demon of Envy and the two converse. After saying farewell to Clarith, Allen rides on the Demon of Envy through the water to reach Jakoku.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth After approaching the island nation, the Demon notes a distortion in space and time causing them to arrive too early. Entering Enbizaka, Allen seeks out Kayo Sudou but is unable to make his way up to her with the space-time distortions. Встретившись с Демоном Алчности, Аллен беседует с ним, пока тот не помогает ему достичь Кайо, и мальчик приветствует швею. Они беседуют до тех пор, пока Кайо не говорит что она должна выполнить поручение и уходит к строение в западном стиле, говоря о получении решения. Следуя за ней, он заходит в здание суда и видит мужчину, начинающего суд над Кайо Судо, Галериана Марлона. Meeting the Demon of Greed, Allen negotiates with the demon until it helps him reach Kayo and he greets the tailor. He converses with her until Kayo notes she has to perform an errand and leaves towards a western-styled building, speaking about receiving judgment. Following behind Kayo, Allen enters into a courtroom and sees a man about to begin a trial for Kayo Sudou, Gallerian Marlon.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy Наблюдая за судом, Аллен становится свидетелем того, что Кайо признают виновной и приговаривают к обезглавливанию через гильотину. Запаниковав от этого, Аллен суд остановиться и подходит к Галериану. Судья говорит, что смягчит для той наказание за плату, но иак как у Аллена не было при себе денег, Галериан решает, что он займет ее место. Но прежде чем мальчик занял ее место, Мишель вмешивется, говоря что будет защитой мальчика, затем Аллен понимает, что Гензель использует чревовещания и говорит за куклу. Watching the trial, Allen witnesses Kayo found guilty and determined to be decapitated on a guillotine. Panicking at the thought, Allen begs the court to stop and is approached by Gallerian. The judge relents on punishing Kayo in exchange for a price; with Allen having no money, Gallerian decides to have him take her place. Before he's placed on the guillotine, "Michelle" intervenes, having Gallerian put on a proper trial for the boy with her as defense; Allen then realizes the doll is actually Hänsel using ventriloquism. Прежде чес суд снова начинается, к Галенриану приближается и наказывает Хозяйка Адского Двора с маской на лице, которая затем отправляет судью обратно под землю. Затем женщина готовится забрать Кайо Судо, прежде чем обращается к Аллену. Объясняя свою цель: вернуть личностей подобных Веномании и Галериану обратно на их прежние места, отметив что остается одна Немезида, она отправляет Аллена через дыру встретиться с девушкой. Before the trial can begin, Gallerian is approached and chastised by a woman wearing a mask over her face, who then sends the judge back into the ground. The woman then prepares to take Kayo away before being addressed by Allen. Explaining her purpose to return individuals like Venomania and Gallerian back to their original locations, she notes Nemesis is the only one left for her to collect and sends Allen through a hole to meet with the girl first.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Greed Упав на кладбище технологий Второго Периода, Аллен спрашивает о природе этого места Гензеля и отправляется искать Немезиду, бродя среди черных ящиков. Увидев бывшую дектаторшу на смотровой площадке часовой башни, они ее находят и узнают, что та ищет свою мать; опрошенная, она открывает свое убеждение, что она разрушила ад называемый Эвиллиосом, и была убита мальчиком похожим на них. Dropped into the "graveyard" for the technology of the Second Period, Allen inquires about the nature of the place from Hänsel and search out Nemesis, wandering through several Black Boxes. Coming upon the former dictator on the viewing platform of a clocktower, the two eventually approach Nemesis and learn she's looking for her mother; questioned, she reveals her belief that she had destroyed the hell called "Evillious" and how she was killed by a boy like the two of them. Охваченная страхом Немезида убегает, Гензель и Аллен за ней в погоню. Потеряв след Немезиды, они находят дерево с красными плодами, растущее на холме; как только они поднимаются на холм, то сталкиваются с Аномальным, признавшим в Заводной Кукле свою маму Когда он попытался забрать куклу, Гензель убрал ее от мальчика подальше, и они побежали, преследуемые Аномальным. Как только они достигают дерева, то обнаруживают четвертого мальчика, отдельно от Аномального позади Немезиды. Как только Немезида вставляеит золотой ключ в Наказание, Аллен бросается к ней, и четвертый мальчик говорит ему, что он опоздал. Все исчезает в свете, и слышна Заводная Колыбельная. Growing afraid, Nemesis flees, Hänsel and Allen in pursuit. Losing track of Nemesis, the two instead find a tree with red fruit on a hill; as they scale the hill, they encounter Irregular, who recognizes the Clockworker's Doll as his mother. Attempting to take the doll, Hänsel keeps it away from the boy and they eventually run, chased by Irregular; once they reach the tree they discover a fourth boy, separate from Irregular, beside Nemesis. As Nemesis puts the golden key in Punishment, Allen snatches it from her, only for the fourth boy to tell him he's too late. Everything is consumed by light as the Clockwork Lullaby is heard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Wrath Отрывок из книги Откровений Левина рассказывает о том как мир был создан четырьмя богами, и существует четыре возможных конца, под Четырьмя Мастерами. Сикл приветствует Аллена снова оказавшегося в Черной Коробке, мальчик выходит на рисовые поля, и бог солнца говорит, что настала его очередь. Аллен планирует вернуться на землю еще раз, чтобы снова увидеться Рилиан. Его рассказ заканчивается тем, что они должны теперь начать для нового начала. An excerpt from the Levin Book of Revelation describes how the world created by the four gods may meet its end in four different ways, under the four Masters. Allen, greeted again by Sickle in the Black Box, exits to the rice fields and is told that it's his turn. He plans to return to the ground world again in order to see Riliane. His narration concludes that they shall now begin for a new beginning.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Epilogue Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= |-| Trivia Curiosities *iTunes листинг альбома Семь Преступлений и Наказаний включает уникальную аудиокнигу для этой истории, трек содержит отрывок из истории озвучиваемый Асами Шимода, голосового провайдера Кагамине Рин и Лена. The iTunes listing for the Seven Crimes and Punishments album includes a unique audiobook track for the story; the track features a reading of an excerpt from the story by Asami Shimoda, the voice provider for Kagamine Rin and Len. *В истории кодовое имя Маргариты в Пер Ноэле было ошибочно обозначено как "Четвертая Усыпляющая Принцесса", а не "Третья Усыпляющая Принцесса" In the story, Margarita's codename in Père Noël was mistakenly labeled as "Fourth Sleep Princess" rather than "Third Sleep Princess". Gallery Cover= SCPStoryBackCover.png|Back cover of the story |-| Illustrations= SCPSateriasisVenomania.png|Duke Sateriasis Venomania with his harem SCPBanicaConchita.png|Banica Conchita speaking to Allen while dining SCPRilianeLucifend'Autriche.png|Princess Riliane jumping out of her giant cake SCPSleepPrincess.png|Margarita Blankenheim controlling the Eighth Gift SCPKayoSudou.png|Kayo Sudou walking through the streets of Enbizaka SCPGallerianMarlon.png|Gallerian talking down to Allen in court SCPNemesisSudou.png|Nemesis Sudou being stopped from using the Golden Key |-| Misc= SCPLimitedEditionAd.png|Sample cover of the album CD and limited edition booklet MargaritaTypoIchika.png|Comic illustrating Margarita's codename typo by Ichika References }} External Links *Official Website *Amazon Online Purchase Категория:Книги Категория:Рассказы